


The Ghoul Gals

by AsprinForest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kara is oblivious, Lena Luthor is secretly a demon, Light Angst, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsprinForest/pseuds/AsprinForest
Summary: It’s spooky season and Kara has been assigned to investigate National City’s most haunted place: the old Maxwell Lord Asylum. Being the believer she is, Kara knows better than to go alone, so she drags Lena, the skeptic, along with her. Little does she know, but Kara is bringing along someone far scarier and powerful than any ghost she'd run into.Inspired by Ryan and Shane's in Buzzfeed Unsolved and the theory that Shane is really a demon in disguise protecting Ryan from all ghosts and demons they encounter
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 378





	The Ghoul Gals

“Are you sure we’re not trespassing?” Lena asked as Kara’s old Range Rover pulled up on to the crunchy unkempt grass underneath the spindly bare branches of an oak.

“Ms. Grant said she got permission from the owner,” Kara’s boots crackled against the brown leaves along the ground as she hoped out, her phone flashlight barely illuminating a two foot radius around her. “I don’t see why she would send me to cover a story like this unless she had prepared for it in advance. I mean, she was prepared enough to give me this fancy camera and all this other ghost stuff. Besides, if we get arrested, you can always just bail us out.”

“Ha, glad to hear the real reason you invited me,” Lena switched on her much brighter maglite flashlight; she wasn’t one to come unprepared either. As prepared as she could anyway. There wasn’t much prep work she had time for or could do given how little warning and details Kara had given her just an hour and half ago when she called with the invite. “Personally, I figured you and James would have partnered up on this one given his photography skills.”

“I kind of think that was Ms. Grant’s initial plan, but James and Winn were already working on a different assignment,” Kara grunted as she pulled her heavy book bag over shoulders. “At least, that’s what James said. Personally, I think it’s because he’s scared.”

“Because of all of the ghosts?” Lena smirked as she arched an eyebrow.

When Kara had called Lena earlier that night asking if she would be up for going to the abandoned Maxwell Lord Asylum with her that evening for a story she was writing, Lena couldn’t have been more suprised. With October already in full swing, Cat Grant sought to bring a younger demographic to Catco by straying away a bit from their normal sweater weather and pumpkin spice content and stirring more towards millennials' much loved Spooky Season. Since the Maxwell Lord Asylum had been closed and abandoned for decades, it had developed a reputation as the most haunted place in National City, and, being known as the eager reporter that she was, Kara was chosen as the perfect candidate for the job. Always looking for any excuse to spend an evening with the blonde reporter, Lena immediately agreed to join her.

“That is not something to joke about Lena,” Kara snipped back.

“Oh please,” Lena rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows that ghosts aren’t real.”

“Yes, they are! Now put this on.” Kara held out a necklace and Lena immediately took a step back.

“Is that a crucifix?” Lena asked, holding up one hand in front of her.

“Yeah, to ward off the ghosts and evil spirits,” Kara pulled one of her own out from under her blue sweater. “See, I have one on too.”

“Kara, I’m not wearing that,” Lena said.

“Why not?”

“Because… it clashes with my style.”

“Lena,” Kara whined.

“Kara,” Lena replied, leveling her gaze with her.

“Ugh, fine,” Kara tossed it into the backseat of her car through the window. “I guess it can keep my car from getting possessed.”

“That would be a fun insurance claim,” Lena stepped towards her friend again, careful not to shine the flashlight in her face.

“Oh please like insurance would cover that.” Kara took the lense cap off the camera and flipped the flash up before aiming it at Lena. “Say cheese!”

Lena blinked in shocked as a sudden flash blinded her.

“Gosh, Kara,” Lena grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. “A little warning next time!”

“And the camera works!” Kara grinned as she pulled up the digital photo of a squinting and irritated brunette. “If this whole CEO thing doesn’t work out, I think you’ll have a great career in modeling.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Are you ready now?”

“I guess so,” Kara turned her flashlight over to the cracked sidewalk covered in dead, dried out weeds that lead up to the steps of the main building. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Following her side closely, Lena fell in step with the blonde as they walked up the path illuminated only by their flashlights. The dried out leaves and plants crunched underneath their shoes while a crow cawed in the distance which made Kara jump.

“It’s just a bird, Kara,” Lena said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Kara took a shuddering breath. “I just wish we didn’t have to do this at night.”

“I mean, I’m fine with coming back tomorrow in the daytime.”

“But Lena…” Kara paused in her step to look at the brunette next to her, “that’s not how ghosts work.”

“Ghost’s are not real, Kara,” Lena said, returning Kara’s question gaze with her own. “The time of day doesn’t matter when they don’t exist.”

“This is just one of those times where you’re going to have to admit that you’re wrong because I have proof!” Kara proudly proclaimed as she whipped out what looked to be a black remote control with a colorful scale on the front.

Lena didn't looked convinced. “What sort of proof is that?”

“It’s an EMF reader! It’s supposed to tell us when ghosts and the paranormal are nearby,” Kara flipped on the switch and it immediately lit up with a buzz. “Okay wow, this place is a hot spot, I guess.”

“EMF readers were initially designed to locate potentially harmful EMF radiation from nearby power lines and household appliances which were common in older structures and houses,” Lena explained. “And we’re right next to an old abandoned building that probably has plenty of radiation coming from it. That thing will probably be going off throughout this building.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara grumbled as she switched it off and threw it in her book bag. “Why do you always have to use science to take the fun out of things?”

“Because I’m a scientist. That’s what I do.”

“Well, are you ready to be a ghost hunter for the night?” Kara asked as she approached the stone steps leading up to the cracked and splintered double wide front door. “Because that’s what we’re about to be tonight.”

“I prefer the term Urban Explorer who is thankfully up to date on their tetanus shots,” Lena said, stepping over a brittle piece of wood jagged with rusted nails that laid across the steps in front of her and stumbling slightly in the dark.

“Oh gosh, watch out,” Kara offered her hand to Lena who readily took it as she steadied herself.

“Always coming to the rescue, aren’t you, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked with a coy smile.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Kara mumbled as she thanked the darkness that hid her immediate blush. 

“Well, ghost hunter,” Lena said, standing up straighter, “lead the way.”

“Right, uh,” Kara immediately dropped Lena’s hand as she reached for the door and almost immediately missed the other woman’s touch, but did her best to press on. “I think this door is unlocked. Oh, yep! Just gotta push it open.”

The heavy door groaned while Kara grunted as she pushed it open, revealing a dark foyer before them. Shining their light into the building, the two women were surprised by just how large the space actually was as their flashlights cast dim shadows of light on the back walls. Dusty curtains hung torn on the windows as pockets of plaster dotted along the walls. Frames, tables, and chairs scattered the dirty floor in pieces as if they had been destroyed in some fit of rage rather than left abandoned. Kara did her best to tell herself that it was simply caused by vandals as some graffiti adorned the walls and floor, but the hair on the back of Kara’s neck told her differently. The world may have abandoned this place, but something from the other world had moved in.

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Lena said as she shined her light on an overturned antique wheelchair. “It’s as if it's a statement on how society treats those with mental and physical disorders: just complete and utter neglect.”

“Yeah,” Kara gulped as she felt her mouth went dry. “Hopefully that’s the scariest thing we run into here.”

Cautiously, she took a step forward. The floorboards creaked slightly under her weight but other than that, it remained sturdy. Other than the fine scratches and blotches that lined the hardwood floor, they seemed to be adequate conditions. Besides, Ms. Grant wouldn’t send her out on an assignment to a structurally unsound building, would she?

“Watch your step,” Lena called out as Kara headed off in front of them. “I don’t trust some of these boards to hold.”

“I’ll be fine!” Kara called back. “I kind of want to check out one of these other rooms.”

“Okay, I’ll be right behind you.”

The foyer branched off into what looked like three or four different hallways, but since one hallway looked as if it had been boarded up a while back, Kara settled on the next one over. While a dark stained overturned bed took up half the hallway, she couldn’t help her curiosity and get closer to it. Reaching for her camera, the blonde snapped a few photos just in case something would show up like a specter on the film that she missed. Of course, it wasn’t until she was looking at it did she realize those dark stains had a red hue with broken straps on either side.

Quickly turning her camera back off, Kara hastily made her way back to the foyer to put some distance between her and the blood soaked mattress. Unfortunately, what direction she thought was the foyer was actually just deeper into the hallway. And the overturned bed wasn’t an isolated incident. More scattered the hallways along with bent wheel chairs and rusted metal chairs among the splintered remains of countless other objects Kara couldn’t quite place but still somehow just as unsettling. The hallway remained long with doors lining the sides - some open and some closed, but none of them looked any more welcoming than the last.

The hardwood floor turned into tile and Kara suddenly realized that Lena was nowhere to be seen. Spinning around and shining the light back down the hallway, Kara realized that she was completely alone. 

“Lena?” Kara called out, but got no answer.

A musty smell filled her nose as her feet shuffled back until she felt the press of cold, rigid tile against her spine and, with a swipe of her phone’s flashlight, she realized she was standing in a large shower area. A single drop of water dripped down from the showerhead above her, leaving a brown stain on the shoulder of her sweater and a coldness blossoming in chest. It was so cold and somehow so violating as if the room had somehow touched her. Springing away from the wall, Kara stumbled slightly as her boots slid slightly across the uneven, dingy tile.

Shaking slightly, Kara reached into her bookbag and took out the EMF reader. While Lena said it would just give false positives since it was an old building, Kara found it interesting that when she turned it on, the reader was silent. Still, Kara couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t alone. Voting to choose the creepy hallway over the creepy shower room, Kara hastily retreated with her phone’s flashlight and EMF reader lighting the way.

However, it wasn’t the hallway that Kara had found herself in, but an entirely different room all together. This was a larger room with old metal beds lined up in rows along either side of the wall. Some of the beds had stained mattresses on them still while others had their rusted springs exposed. Kara frowned, but rather than attempting to cross through the shower room again where she already got turned around, Kara decided to press forward and hope that it all looped back around to the foyer or that Lena had found herself on this side of the building too.

“Lena!” Kara called out as she took a few more steps forward, but her only response was a blip on her EMF reader.

Moving the EMF reader back and forth in front of her, Kara noticed that when she moved it to the right of her, the reader’s activity monitor jumped. With her camera at the ready, Kara favored the right side of the room as she walked, careful not to touch the beds just to be safe from any possible cuts from the rusted metal.

Which was why Kara’s heart skipped a few beats when she heard the hiss of the bed dragging its legs against the floor.

Kara jumped back as the EMF sounded off. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to reach for her camera, but her hands were already full. Holding her breath for several seconds, Kara and the room fell silent as Kara aimed her flashlight on the bed, her eyes locking with the rusted exposed springs and chipped paint on the frame just waiting for it to move again; however, remained still.

Until it wasn’t.

Just as Kara’s breathing and pulse were slowing down, they spiked again as the bed began to rattle. It’s metal legs hissed and crackled against the floor while it shook violently to the left and right in front of her as if it were a cat calibrating before it pounced on its prey. Kara jumped back, her breath suddenly robbed as she watched in horror before the room fell silent once again with the bed becoming still.

A chill ran through the air, sending another wave of goosebumps down Kara’s spine that stood her hair at the base of her neck on end. The already dark room turned impossibly darker as her flashlight flickered and EMF reader blared, but Kara could have sworn there was movement next to her. When she threw out her hand, she caught nothing but air as her boots kicked rusted nails and shattered glass forward. Her quick breathing was only outmatched by her heart rate as her soon quivering hands reached around for her book bag for whatever she had that could protect her, her light flickering as she held both her phone and blaring EMF. She had to hold it together long enough to find Lena. Lena needed her. But right as her fingers found the spray bottle, the lips of another ghosted by her ear, taunting her with a sickly sweet giggle of “ _Are you afraid?_ ”

“Be gone demons!” Kara cried, whipping out her holy water and spraying her bottle all around her in the air. The EMF read slipped from her hand and its blaring ceased as it cracked against the hardwood floor.

“Ah, damnit!” Lena yelped from behind Kara.

Kara spun around, swinging her light to see Lena cradling her hand in her dark. She immediately stopped spraying and rushed to her side.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, gently touching Lena’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Lena replied, shaking out her hand and wiping it off on her pants. “I touched that chair and got a splinter. It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? I can help you get it out.”

“It’s fine, really,” Lena insisted, hiding her hand behind her back. “I’m just glad I found you again.”

“Oh, yeah, same,” Kara said, stepping closer to the brunette. “But you missed it, Lena. I swear that bed over there was just shaking.”

“That bed?” Lena asked, arching an eyebrow and shining her brighter flashlight over to the rusted metal asylum bed. “That one that is nailed to the floor?”

“Oh.. I didn’t realize that,” Kara said as she noticed the rusted nails still plainly visible on brackets latching the bed to the floor. “Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but I swear it was just moving. Like back and forth.”

“Then why aren’t their scratch marks on the floor around it? It’s a wooden floor. Moving around a metal bed like that would mess up the hardwood.”

“I, uhh,” Kara scratched the back of her head as she looked at the bed and floor again. “I don’t know.”

“I think this place is starting to get to you, Kara,” Lena said.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Kara said with a slight sigh. “But where did you go? I thought you were right behind me.”

“I was, but I guess I lagged behind more than I realized because I looked up and you were gone.” Lena noticed something at Kara’s feet. “Oh no, is that your EMF reader?”

“Oh shoot!” Kara picked up her now cracked EMF reader and flipped the switch only to have nothing happen. “It’s busted!”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena frowned. “But hey, at least we don’t have to listen to that sound anymore. It was rather annoying.”

“I guess we’ll just have to continue our adventure without it,” Kara threw the now broken EMF reader into her bookbag and pulled it back on over her shoulders then grabbed her camera that still hung around her neck. “Besides I really need to start taking more pictures anyways. Say cheese!”

“Kara!” Lena groaned as she shielded her face against the flash. 

“Beautiful as always,” Kara grinned as she looked at the picture preview. 

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“Uhh…” Kara gulped as she suddenly found her throat very dry. “Let’s keep going! We still have a lot of old asylum to see!”

And Kara set off, much more ready to risk the paranormal than having that sort of discussion. Her pace was quick despite the amounts of glass and nails scattered across the floor or even though Kara lacked knowledge of where she was going. She just needed a little bit of sudden distance between her and what she just said.

“Kara, wait!” Lena called out after.

But just as Lena was about to catch up to the blonde, Kara walked through a doorway only for it slam shut behind her, cutting her off from Lena completely.

“Lena!” Kara cried out.

First jumping from fright, Kara immediately tried to pry open the heavy wooden door, but it wouldn’t budge regardless of how much she pushed or pulled. The metal handle was cold and frail looking in her hand but try as she might, she couldn’t get it to turn. What was the point of going to the gym if she didn’t have the strength to open a single old door?

“Lena, can you hear me?” Kara called out.

“‘Yes, I can hear you just fine!”

“Look, I’m trying to get the door open, but it won’t budge!” Kara said just before she slammed her shoulder into the side of it, groaning slightly in pain as her body met a very solid door.

“Trust me, Kara, it’s no use! We’ll just have to try to meet up again.”

“You sure? I can’t even tell you where I am!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you. I promise. Just stay where you are.”

“Wait, Lena!”

But she was gone, and Kara realized she was all alone. 

Well, expect for the cracked sets of eyes that were staring at her.

Jumping back against the door, Kara realized with a fright that she must have been in the children’s ward as the room was filled with broken toys lying along the floor and broken furniture. Wooden blocks stood both stacked and fallen on the floor and stuffed animals laid on the beds with stuffing dangling out of their ripped off limbs. Everything looked sad and empty. And of course all the dolls' heads were turned facing her.

With a slow breath, Kara attempted to control her breathing and not freak out like the hairs on the back of her neck wanted her to. Memories of when she was younger suddenly came to mind where her mom would tell her that if she were to ever get lost, then she should stay in the same place. With Lena looking for her and clearly already on the search, logically, the best thing to do is stay in this room like Lena told her. This room with the creepy dolls. Creepy dolls that seemed to follow her as she moved.  
Closing her eyes, Kara took a deep breath. She could do this. Lena would find her. She would write her article. Ms. Grant would promote her. Everything would be okay. In the meantime, Kara could just do her job and do her best not to think too hard about it.

Quickly, Kara snapped a few pictures, sure to keep her back against the wall just to be sure that nothing could sneak up on her from behind. Still sure to keep her holy water at the ready, Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a small radio like device: a spirit box. Winn had given it to her before coming because it was supposedly a way to talk to ghosts by giving them radio frequencies to manipulate into words. A small light turned on as she flipped the switch before she turned the dial which tuned the sound and the speed of the frequency change. A loud static suddenly filled the room as Kara listened closely to see if anyone had anything to say.

“Hello?” Kara stammered, clearing her throat. “Anybody there?”

_Shhcccttttzzzzzzhhhhhhwwwsss_

“Ya’ll, uh, have a nice place here,” Kara continued looking around. “Nice high ceilings. Good open floor. You could honestly probably fit my apartment in this one room.”

_Whhhrshhhshccc-- get out --whzztzhh_

“What?” Kara asked, spinning around in the empty room.

_Chhesszzzzst -- leave --ffsssszzz_

“Why don’t you want me here?”

Kara jumped as she heard a thud and then let out a yelp as the dolls heads spun around so they were now facing the door at the other end of the room.

_Fzzzttshhhhhh-- She’s Here --sctttccchhh_

“Who?” Kara demanded, her flashlight scanning light a spotlight. “Who’s here?”

_Fcccchhhsssschhh-- She’s coming -- Szzzthc -- Run -- shcttsszwww -- RUN_

The door suddenly flung open and Kara ducked, hiding her face with her hands as she waited for whoever “she” was to get her. This was the end. This was she got for not staying home and eating that pint of ice cream in her fridge. This was why she should have just been honest with Lena and not run.

“Kara?” 

Kara peaked out from behind her hand, shining her bright light on the squinting figure of her raven-haired colleague now standing in the doorway. Her finger found the off switch on the spirit box as she did her best not to scream out of fright or relief.

“Lena!” Kara let out a deep sigh as she gripped her chest where her heart pounded away. “How did you find me so fast?”

“I guess I got lucky and chose the right hallway,” Lena said as she carefully stepped over the scattered old broken toys and glasses. “What were you doing?”

“I was, uh, using a spirit box,” Kara said as she turned it over in her hand. “It jumps through all the different radio frequencies really quickly so it’s supposed to only be static, but it’s also supposed to help ghosts communicate through it.”

“Ghosts?” Lena quirked her brow as she gave a skeptical grin. “Talking through a fancy radio? Come on, I can’t be the only one who finds that a bit far fetched.”

“No, it’s true! They were just talking through it. Listen.”

Kara flipped on the spirit box once again, biting her lower lip and holding her breath as she looked at Lena and waited while the uncomfortable buzz of the static echoed around the dark room.

_Wssszzzchhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzssfffttt_

“That’s nothing but static, Kara,” Lena said after a few moments.

“But I’m telling you,” Kara flipped off the spirit box. “It was just working a few seconds ago. It’s like they were trying to warn me or something.”

Lena’s smirk fell. “Warn you about what?”

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged. “They just said ‘she’s here’ and to run.”

“Interesting,” Lena said, blinking slowly. “Well, just do me a favor and don’t lose me again. Someone has to keep you safe after all.”

“I think that’s the other way around,” Kara said, puffing out her chest. “I’m the one with the crucifix and holy water after all.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to stay close by then,” Lena said, letting out a slight laugh.

“I’d like that,” Kara said, slowly slipping her hand into Lena’s. “Is this okay? I just don’t want to lose you again.”

“Absolutely,” Lena smiled, adjusting her fingers so they interlocked with Kara’s. 

Kara returned the smile with a brighter one of her own. This was it. This was the moment she’d be dreaming about for so long. Definitely not the setting, but she could do her best to work with it. Even if the dolls heads were definitely turned back around and now watching the two of them.

“Okay, so don’t freak out,” Kara said slowly, “but the dolls are definitely watching us.”

“Kara, be serious,” Lena sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“No, seriously,” Kara insisted. “I think that one just blinked.”

Kara stared at the doll sitting up on the bed with the cracked porcelain face and blue eyes that had enough life in them to make the blonde shudder. While doll’s red hairs were frayed and its blue dress stained, a force radiated from the small trinket that made Kara only hold Lena’s hand tighter.

“Kara,” Lena said slowly.

But at that moment, the doll decided to jump from the bed to the floor.

“Oh my gosh, Lena!” Kara squealed, dropping Lena’s hand, her eyes wide and focused on the doll now lying still on the floor. “The doll moved! THE DOLL MOVED!”

“Really?” Lena said. “I didn’t see anything.”

“What did you not see?” Kara demanded, her flashlight bouncing back and forth from the doll on the floor to where it was on the bed. “It went from there to there. Oh my GOSH, it just blinked again. IT BLINKED AGAIN. How did you not see that?”

“I didn’t see a thing,” Lena said, more forcefully this time as she glared at the doll.

“What are you talking about?” Kara swung the light over to Lena’s face next to her to see the raven haired woman with her gaze fixed on the red haired doll in front of them. From the shadow of the light, Lena’s green eyes appeared almost black, before Lena turned her head to look at Kara.

“I didn’t see a thing,” Lena repeated, much calmer this time and even tilting her head a little to the side as she looked over at Kara. “I think your eyes are just playing tricks on you, Kara. I told you you should have brought a better flashlight than just your phone.”

“Flashlight… yeah,” Kara shook her head. “You’re right. And this place is giving me the creeps. It’s definitely messing with my head.”

“Dark abandoned asylums tend to do that to people.”

“You seem fine, though.”

“You forget who you’re talking to,” Lena barked out a laugh. “I’m a Luthor. We don’t scare. We do the scaring.”

“Right,” Kara mumbled with a nod, as she looked down at the light shining down on her feet. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re anything but scary.”

“You’re too sweet,” Lena said with a smile before she dropped her gaze. “If only you knew…”

“Hey,” Kara caught Lena’s hand in her’s and urged the raven haired woman to return her gaze. “I know enough. I know that you are the kindest, most compassionate, and bravest woman I’ve ever met. A woman I couldn’t help but be attracted to since the day I first met.”

Lena’s green eyes darted back to Kara’s blue, her fine dark eyebrows raised in hopeful shock. Her hand gripped Kara’s tighter, and Kara took a step closer. Electricity sparkled between them the space separating them shrunk from feet to inches. The musty smell of the room became nothing but a memory as Lena’s lavender perfume filled Kara’s nose and clouded her mind. All fears and surroundings were forgotten and there was nothing but this raven-haired woman in front of her. When Lena’s lip parted as her eyes closed, Kara couldn’t resist pressing her lips against hers.

And it was perfect. Everything Kara had imagined and more. Right here in her arms. And Kara in hers. It was perfect.

When they parted, Kara kept her arm around Lena’s waist and Lena’s kept her arms around Kara’s neck where they had climbed during their kiss. Lena’s eyes remained closed as she let out a soft hum of content, holding the blonde close to her as Lena nuzzled into her shoulder, deeply inhaling her scent.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a long time,” Lena sighed.

“Same, honestly.” Kara let out a laugh before a groan. “Oh gosh.”

“What is it?” Lena said with a frown as she leaned back to look at the blonde.

“I cannot believe that I just kissed you in this haunted house,” Kara groaned, covering her face with her hand.

“I think you mean creepy abandoned asylum,” Lena corrected. “And I hope you’re upset about the setting and not the action.”

“What? No, NO,” Kara cleared her throat as she moved her hand from her face to Lena’s shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages too. Really. Just not here.”

“Yeah, I would be kind of concerned if you had,” Lena said with a slight chuckle. “But we should definitely do it again sometime.”

“Absolutely,” Kara slid her hand down Lena’s arm to her hand. “Just not anywhere near here.”

Lena laughed. “Are you finally ready to go?”

“Beyond ready.”

~~~  
They made it out of the building surprisingly quickly with Lena leading the way. If Kara hadn’t known any better, she would have sworn Lena knew the way, but really they weren’t very far from the foyer where they started from. Kara had evidently just walked in a large circle. In less than five minutes, they were back sitting in the front seats of Kara’s Range Rover with Lena checking her phone as Kara reviewed the pictures she took on her camera.

“Holy crap, Lena,” Kara gasped. “I think I may have actually captured proof of the paranormal.”

“Oh, okay,” Lena scoffed.

“No, seriously look!” Kara held up her camera, showing the digital screen in Lena’s face. “It’s a hand! Reaching towards the camera!”

Furrowing her brow, Lena took the camera and tilted her head to the side as she studied the dark photo of the Asylum foyer with a white blur on the side.

“Looks more a smudge on the lens if you ask me.” Lena said, scrunching her nose as she passed the camera back.

“Are you serious?” Kara snatched the camera back. “There is like a finger there and there… I think.” She squinted her eyes as she looked closer at the picture. “Alright well, maybe, but I definitely think it’s something. That was at the beginning though. I’m sure there has to be more evidence in here somewhere.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure,” Lena leaned forward in her seat, smiling as she watched the blonde. “Because ghosts leave plenty of evidence.”

“Ugggg,” Kara groaned as she flipped through the pictures on the camera. 

“What?” Lena asked, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder to look. 

“One of my lenses must be messed up. Some of the pictures are all out of whack. Like this one of you looks like you have horns and something on your back. And a tail?”

“You don’t say,” Lena hummed.

“Dang it, I knew I should have just had James calibrate the color balance for me.” Kara groaned. “Ms. Grant is going to kill me.”

“I’m sure she’s not going to kill you,” Lena said, her hand finding Kara’s and lacing her own fingers between Kara’s. “Besides, for what’s it worth, I will gladly accompany you to any sort of ghost adventure assignments she has planned for you.”

“Oh really?” Kara grinned as she turned her head so her nose brushed against Lena’s. “Don’t tell me I’ve made a believer out of you already.”

“Hardly,” Lena grinned before her lips found the blonde’s once again.


End file.
